


Show my Cock!!

by capric0rnus



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, NSFW, nsfw crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capric0rnus/pseuds/capric0rnus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of non-sexual crack fics about Big Ol' Weiners floppin around and the shenanigans that ensue. Inspired and collabed on with my girlfriend RoseyLexi. More being worked on!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show my Cock!!

Shu Zo was getting ready for the day. “Hrmm, things are so boring and dull around here....” he said taking off his luxury pajamas and putting on his Crystal Gem ass star pattern ass outfit with the fucking swooshy ass coat like the bitch he is. He looked around his his room for the missing touch to his outfit, before finding it behind his Rom shrine. “Ah-ha! There you are!” He took the star, put it in his name, and Shu☆Zo was ready for the day.  
As he was strutting out of his room, something hit him like a ton of bricks to his dick. It was his dick. He looked down at it, emitting a bulge in his skin tight pants and radiating a heavenly, sparkly glow. It was like a neon bright Oscar Myer Van was driving itself out of his crotch. He couldn't believe his eyes! It was the most wicked boner he had ever laid his eyes on! “Holy shit!!!!!” he exclaimed. Running as fast as his legs could carry him with such a MASSIVE THROBBING ERECTION, he headed towards the twins' room.  
Kai was still snoring in a deep sleep while Riku was in bed browsing Furaffinity on his phone in disgust when they both jolted to attention to a slamming on their door. All they could hear from the other side was“GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS HEY HEY HEY BRO BRO BRO DUDE DUDE DUDE.” Riku rubbed his eyes and said, “Shu, you don't need yell. Or knock so loud. You'll hurt your hand, remember?” Shu☆Zo only broke his chant to exclaim, “Don't worry, that's not my hand!”  
And with that, he opened the door and his continental custard chucker flopped down onto the ground with a large thud. He stood proudly and gesturing to his pulsating wiener asked, “Well, what do you think?”  
Just as different as the two themselves, Kai and Riku both stared at the cock with vastly different expressions on their faces. Riku looked at it in utter disgust but couldn't divert his eyes. Mostly because it was just so big it took up most of the room anyways. Kai looked at it with a glimmer of awe in his eye, unable to hide the huge smile on his face. It was indeed the most amazing sight he'd ever seen, and even though he was awake for less than an hour, it was already the Greatest day of his life.  
“C-Can you get that out of here?”, Riku asked, trying to shield his eyes from it's bright light. “I kinda don't-”  
“Yes!! Of course! The world must know of the most glamorous boner to have ever hit MIDI City! Thanks Riku!”  
And before either of the twins knew what was happening, Shu☆Zo swung his FDA Approved AA Sirloin Steak out of the room, and rushed out of the building towards the streets of the city.  
Just as luck would have it, a small watery band was playing just down the street plot-conviently close to Trichronika's HQ. He grabbed his wiener as fast as he could, and as the crowd became thicker he leaped into the air, pole vaulted on his shlong, and propelled himself into the band on stage. His entry made a splash, and by that he fell into the many pools of water they had on stage. The band stopped playing, and everyone just stared at the star and his shaft now soaking wet.  
“So everyone! What do you think of this wicked boner?”  
The whole crowd was silent. Some were confused, some were angry, but all were not impressed. The foamy drummer yawned and the water spirit singer shook her head in disappointment.  
“B-but it's so cool...” Shu trailed off, taken aback by the lack of response. “It's all shiny....”  
“We're kind of busy performing here,” the turtle of rather large size told him. “Can you just go?”  
“Yeah, you're right!!” Shu☆Zo perked up and continued along, wanted to share his boner with more and more of the city and all of Sound World.  
But everywhere he went, it was all the same. Where he was usually met with smiles and cheer, he was met with an overwhelming presence of being underwhelmed with his gigantic girthy gargantuan giggle stick. He traveled far and wide, down the lowest valleys and up the highest mountain, who was especially unimpressed. *  
He circled the globe, tired and heartbroken that no one else was amazed with his sweet skin flute. His depression was only the beginning, as even now his once girthly, glowing ding dong was now become more of a darn dang, now only at half chub and blinking solemnly like the lights of a very run down auto repair shop at like 2 in the morning. His whole life was leading up to this moment, where his adoring fans could adore him for the thing he was proudest of most, but everything he did, all the steps he climbed, all the bonds broken, all of it was for nothing. He had no one now. He was no one. Not even his amazing wiener could save him now. Cold, weary, and aching in more ways than one, he knelt down in a lonely, empty alleyway and cried. Cried like he never let himself cry before. It was agonizing.  
A week went past, and the police recovered the body of what was once MIDI City's brightest star. An autopsy report was filed, declaring his cause of death to be a broken heart. Nevermind his already terrible physical health and unending stress levels, but it was definitely the more metaphorical broken heart that did him in. “He did have a pretty nice dick,” the medical examiner did add.  
On a cloudy, gray day, away from the light and action of the city, two figures dressed in black stood over Shu☆Zo's grave. Both of them looked at it blankly, unable to process the thought of their mentor, idol, and friend gone for good.  
They gave each other a look, and Kai gave his twin a smile. They pulled both of their instruments from the hammerspace, and started playing their duet song more jovially than they ever had before. It truly was the best day of their entire lives. 

* - Alternate Ending

Shu☆Zo made his way back into the city, unwilling to give up. His Super Stupendous Stuffy will not go unnoticed.  
But as he approached the crowds, prepared to blind them all with him and his dick's radiant light, he noticed the crowd rushing towards him.  
“Yes!!!Yes!! I'm so glad you all have finally come around!” He held out his arms in a flashy pose, but all of them ran past him, shrieking in fear. He expected some to be screaming eventually, but not in a panic. Just then a vicious, heart stopping roar rang through the streets, scaring Shu so much that the blood flowing to his donger made it jolt. A pink, fluffy blur ran towards him, a vicious look in her face, blood dripping from her mouth and a wild look in her eye. She was out to murder and consume anyone that stood in her path, including Shu and his willy. Before he had a chance to turn around and run, he tripped on his own penis, breaking his legs under its sheer weight. And before he could crawling his way to escape, it was too late. The last thing he felt was sharp, piercing teeth surrounded by warm, puffy pink wool.  
Moa can never be stopped, as evidenced by her crazed spree that already killed hundreds and the city's most famous star. She has won.


End file.
